1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solder bump forming apparatus and a soldering facility including the same, and more particularly, to a solder bump forming apparatus capable of effectively forming a solder bump with respect to a fine-pitched circuit board, and a soldering facility including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process of manufacturing a printed circuit board (PCB) generally includes a process of forming a solder bump on an electrode pad formed on a substrate. The process of forming a solder bump as described above is typically performed using a squeeze soldering method, a wave soldering method, and the like.
In the squeeze soldering method, a solder bump is formed by closely adhering a screen mask to a substrate so that an electrode pad formed on the substrate is selectively exposed, applying a predetermined amount of solder onto the screen mask, and then allowing the solder to selectively contact the electrode pad through the screen mask while squeezing the screen mask using a plate called a squeeze. In the wave soldering method, a solder bump is formed by preparing a solder bath filled with a solder and then allowing the solder in the solder bath to contact an electrode pad of a substrate having a protection pattern formed thereon so that the electrode pad is selectively exposed on the solder bath while transferring the substrate.
However, in the case of the soldering methods as described above, it is difficult to form effectively form a solder bump with respect to a significantly fine-pitched circuit board.